Kenshin's Mistake
by Gegachxis
Summary: A few things go wrong on Kenshin's vacation. (Complete!)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any Rurouni Kenshin, so there! *mumbles* I hate disclaimers.  
  
Author's Note: To give fair warning, I do not intend this to be a long fic, it will be a short story. 2 or 3 chapters at the most.  
  
Kenshin awoke, but did not open his eyes. Instead he relaxed his body into a state of partial awareness, taking in the sounds of songbirds and the smell of white plum outside his window in the dojo. He let out an elongated sigh and enjoyed the tranquil setting.  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
.never mind, no more tranquil setting.  
  
"Kenshin get out of bed! We've got to catch our train to Kyoto!" Kaoru yelled, waving her hands in front of Kenshin's doorway.  
  
"Oh yes, I had forgotten, that I did Miss Kaoru." He said in his usual cheery manner. He and his friends were to travel to Kyoto today to visit the friends they had left a few years back, after Kenshin defeated Shishio and saved Japan's future from tyranny.  
  
"Misao is going to meet us there and she'll be furious if we miss our train and have to wait for the next one." Kaoru continued as she ran to finish her packing.  
  
Kenshin stumbled over the covers to get up and pull his trousers of when Sanosuke and Yahiko passed by, Yahiko virtually dragging Sano behind him by the fingers. "I don't want to go! I'm not going on another train!" Sano wailed, but Yahiko ignored his pleas to let go. Kenshin finished dressing himself and placed a few extra pairs of clothing into a bag to take along with him, then picked up his sword with his free hand and walked out of the room. Just as Kaoru rounded the corner.  
  
"Kenshin come on! We're late!" she exclaimed, taking his reverse- blade sword from him and shoving it in its place at his side and grabbed his wrist. "Let's go!"  
  
The group of friends ran to the station, and arrived just in time. The ride was late in the evening and they were shown to the rooms in which they'd be sleeping in on the train.  
  
"We're going to sleep on this thing!?" Sano exclaimed.  
  
"Yes." Kaoru said pointedly. "And don't you dare think of jumping off this train."  
  
Kenshin smiled at his friends, and even though he had taken a good, long nap before the train ride, he readily fell asleep again.  
  
*****  
  
Author's Note: Yes, yes it was short, but hey, short story, short chapters I guess. 


	2. Sleepless night

Disclaimer: I own NO Rurouni Kenshin! *crosses arms and turns away* stupid disclaimers.  
  
Kenshin woke to Sano's frantic cries of joy as the train stopped at Kyoto. He squinted at the sun shining through his window and into his eyes as he placed his hand on his temple while he tried to remember what happened last night.  
  
Kenshin could only remember bits and pieces of the night on the train. Sano had woken him up soon after he had fallen asleep with loud snoring. He had looked over to see Kaoru missing from her bed in the little train car that they all had to share on the overnight trip. Wandering out of the sleeping car, he had found her sleepwalking and. ah, it was coming back to him now:  
  
"Miss Kaoru?" he asked.  
  
"Kenshin, have a seat." She said in her sleep as she extended her arm to indicate a chair and attempted to sit on thin air. Kenshin swiftly appeared at her side and guided her descending body to one of the cushioned benches in the dinning car.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?" he asked again, not knowing really what to do with the sleepwalking Kendo teacher.  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
"Yes Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"Take off your clothes."  
  
"Oro?!?" Kenshin replied somewhat loudly, and Kaoru's head tilted to the side, allowing drool to seep from the corner of her mouth. "Um. Miss Kaoru, maybe we should get you back to bed." He said, taking her by the arm and helping her up, then led her sleepwalking form back to the sleeping car, and tucked her back under her covers without further "non-existent" conversation. Kenshin then took himself to bed only to be re-awoken by a load thud. By reflex alone, his reversed bladed katana slipped from its sheath and was instantly brought to a defensive position. He looked around the small room for the source of the sound, and finally found it. Yahiko was sprawled across the floor, where he had fallen from the bunk above Sano. Blinking back the urge to lay back down, he gently picked up Yahiko and nudged him back into bed. As he turned to climb back into sleep however, Sano reached out and laced his arm around Kenshin's leg.  
  
"Uh, Sano?" Kenshin asked, but got no response. Carefully, he tried to remove his leg from Sano's grasp, only to have his friend tighten his grip and began chewing on Kenshin's knee. Kenshin twitched. He gave a small, quick jerk on his leg and received a loud grunt from Sano. At the sound of Sano's grunt, Kaoru sat up and began to walk out of the room. Before she reached the door though, Kenshin made a reach of his entire body, and grabbed the neck of her shirt. So now he was being pulled on by Kaoru trying to walk out of the car again, and Sano providing an anchor.  
  
"Oh, can this trip get any worse?" he thought sarcastically, then it hit him. "Oh, shoot, it can."  
  
As if on cue, Yahiko rolled out of his bed, and onto Kenshin stuck below. Now Kenshin lay there, Yahiko across his chest, Kaoru now on her back, but still trying to walk nonetheless, and Sano now nibbling his foot.  
  
"There will be no sleep for Kenshin Himura tonight." He thought to himself. 


	3. The End

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me! *waves hands around frantically and begins to yell* I hate these disclaimers!  
  
Author's Note: A big thanks to ryo sanada, moderndaybattosai and Rika- chan17 for your reviews! I appreciate them!  
  
Now he was on edge. Kenshin muttered about getting no sleep last night, but no one paid him much attention, all of them but Sano was still asleep on the floor.  
  
"Ha ha!" Sano cried. "We're getting off this thing!" he started doing a little jig in circles around the room. Yahiko and Kaoru had drug themselves off of the floor and started to follow Sano's example of packing.  
  
"Wait, uh. Kenshin, why were we on the floor together?" Kaoru asked, turning slightly pinking around the cheeks.  
  
Kenshin groaned and let his head become a mallet for the percussion instrument that was the wooden floor.  
  
"Wow missy, you must have really worn him down last night." Sano smirked, and received a heavy blow to the head from Kaoru.  
  
"Shut up Sano!"  
  
"I think you'd rather not know, that I do Miss Kaoru." Kenshin replied. She gave him a blank look and shrugged it off.  
  
"Well hey! Lets get off this thing, or Misao will begin to think we're not here!" Yahiko piped up.  
  
"Yes, lets g-. Kenshin! Pack your stuff, we need to get off, you can't lie around on the floor gripping just because you stayed up all night!" Kaoru shouted.  
  
Kenshin clasped his hands over his ears and grated his teeth together. "This is worse than drinking too much sake!" he said to himself. His eyes watered and his legs wanted to give out beneath him. With shaky hands, he began to stuff his belongings into his bag.  
  
"Here, let me help." Sano offered, placing his hand on Kenshin's shoulder so that he could get to Kenshin's stuff to help put it in the bag. At his touch though, Kenshin whirled. Sano received a hard blow to his chest, if Kenshin had had a sword in hand, it would have been a lethal strike.  
  
"Kenshin, what the-." Sano started.  
  
Kenshin sighed. "Sorry Sano, I'm on edge because of lack of sleep, that I am, it'll be alright as soon as I get in a good nap."  
  
"Well, you can sleep when we get to the Aoiya, now let's go!" Kaoru said grabbing Kenshin's sword and shoving it into place at his side then took his hand in hers and began quickly walking out of the car.  
  
Something didn't feel right, but Kenshin couldn't put his finger on it, he was too tired. But something was definitely awkward right now.  
  
The sunlight hurt his eyes, and he squinted into the road ahead. Then the familiar feeling hit him, a warrior's spirit was behind him. it was jumping. at his back. it yelled something.  
  
"Himura!"  
  
Kenshin spun, sword in hand, catching the offender in the gut midair. Kenshin's eyes sprang open at the difference of the affect of his attack on the body; blood splattered over Kaoru and Sano from the wound. Realization came to him. "That's what felt different and out of place, Miss Kaoru put my sword in upside down in her haste to get off of the train." He thought to himself in a flash, then looked down and felt his heart sink. Misao lay at his feet, crumpled, and holding her abdomen, blood running freely from the wound. Sano deftly turned her to her back to look at the wound, and Kaoru knelt down beside her friend. But Kenshin stood in utter horror at what lay before him. He used to be Battousai, he had killed before, and he knew a lethal injury when he saw one. Misao's internal organs were slashed; there was nothing or no one who could fix that amount of damage in this day and age. Guilt, horror, sorrow, sadness, all these horrible emotions overwhelmed him.  
  
Sano and Yahiko had run off to go get help, while Kaoru stayed by Misao's side. Kenshin knelt down and placed his head near Misao's ear.  
  
"Please forgive me." He said, and then reached into his sleeve to pull out the same blade Tomoe had used to complete his cross-shaped-scar, and introduced the small bit of metal to his gut. Kenshin fell over into Kaoru's lap, blood coming up and exiting from his mouth.  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin reached up to pull Kaoru's head near to his. "I'm sorry Miss Kaoru, that I am, but it is time for me to wander to a new place." He said, and then released his hold on consciousness, and went limp in her arms.  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I know Kenshin would never do this after his last lesson with Master Hiko, with the whole desire for life and all, but is was just an idea that had popped into my head, and besides, this is Fanfiction! So there you have it. The end. Please no flames for this! 


End file.
